


3

by redseeker



Series: Three Kings: Extras [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Sticky Sex, Threesome, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deleted scene" from 'Lost Kingdom'. Megatron, Vault, and Starscream find another way to settle the tensions between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun - this scene *never really happened in the story proper*, but is intended as an AU 'deleted scene' from 'Lost Kingdom'.

"Put your fingers in your aft, Starscream." Vault withdrew his own fingers, leaving the little rear port open, and Starscream obeyed. "Spread it open just like that, there's a good 'Con." Starscream squirmed. He had put the tips of two fingers from each hand in his aft, and he held the little hole open, his legs spread wide. Vault hummed appreciatively as he looked at the sweet sight his lord gave him, and then he glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"You see?" he said. "Once you get him in the right frame of mind he'll do almost anything." His smirk was dark and feral.  
  
Megatron stood stricken by the end of the berth. His faceplates were burning, and his whole frame pulsed with heat. He swallowed thickly. He couldn't tear his optics away from Starscream. The seeker sprawled on his back, his long legs held wide apart, his back arched just enough to make the light glint tantalisingly off the gleaming curve of his cockpit. His spike was still sheathed, but his valve was exposed, and glistered wetly. Starscream himself held his aft open, and Megatron had just watched both holes get vigorously fingered by the black-armoured mech currently kneeling between Starscream's thighs.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come and have a play, Lord Megatron?" Vault turned away from him without waiting for an answer. His spike was out, and he took it in his hand and stroked it a few times. Megatron found himself drifting closer, and before he knew it he was on his knees on the berth, and close enough to watch Vault squeeze the tip of his spike into Starscream's aft, in between Starscream's fingers. Megatron bit his lip and took a deep intake of breath as he watched Starscream take the stretch. Starscream whimpered and arched, but Vault slid his spike inside all the way and began to fuck him. Vault was grinning now, and his optics were locked with Starscream's. Starscream gasped with every in-stroke. Megatron was mesmerised. Vault leaned back and gestured him closer with a tilt of his head. Megatron leaned in, and reached one hand between Starscream's legs. He groaned when his fingertips touched the seeker's hot, slippery valve, and Starscream's attention snapped to him. Megatron growled, and he made sure Starscream was watching him as he rubbed at the seeker's anterior node.  
  
"M-Megatron!"  
  
"Yes, Starscream." Megatron rubbed Starscream's node for a moment more, and then hooked one finger into his valve. Starscream threw his head back and gave a whining cry. Megatron added a second finger. Vault snickered and continued to snap his hips back and forth, fucking Starscream's aft deep and hard. Megatron mimicked his movements with his fingers, driving them deep into the seeker's valve. Starscream was panting and squirming, and his valve felt unbelievably tight around Megatron's thick fingers.  
  
"Mm, I have an idea," Vault said. He ground his spike deep into Starscream's aft and rolled his hips in a lazy circle that had Starscream whimpering. "Lord Starscream, do you want Megatron's spike?" Starscream turned his head to the side, his optics pressed closed, and nodded urgently. "Mm, good 'Con." He slipped his spike out of the seeker's valve. "Up you get, then."  
  
He and Megatron helped Starscream up onto his knees, and then Vault nodded to Megatron to lie down upon his back. Megatron did so, and after a moment's self-conscious hesitation, he let his spike spring out. Vault made an appreciative noise, admiring the long, thick shaft, and then firmly guided Starscream to straddle the old mech. "You're going to like this, Starscream," he purred.  
  
Megatron laid his hands on Starscream's hips and pulled him down onto his spike. Starscream gave a sudden shout as he was speared, and he fell forward with his hands on Megatron's chest. His optics locked with the warlord's, but Starscream couldn't draw enough breath to speak. Megatron moved one hand to grip the back of Starscream's neck, and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Starscream moaned. The kiss was deep, hard, and messy. Megatron thrust his hips, slowly at first, but then quickly got up to speed. Starscream bounced in his lap, and his valve gripped him tightly.  
  
Vault settled between Megatron's thighs and watched the little show with a dirty smirk on his face. He pumped his spike for a while, and then grabbed the seeker's aft, spread it, and held him still just long enough to push his cock back inside. Starscream's reaction was instant - he yowled and writhed, and his internals shivered in a way that almost had Vault coming at once. Megatron was gasping as well, giving low little moans as Starscream's valve became tighter around him, as he felt the slide of Vault's spike through the silky internal membrane.  
  
"You okay, Starscream?" Vault whispered. Starscream whimpered and nodded desperately. He pressed his chest against Megatron's and clawed the berth beneath them. Megatron's hands were running all over Starscream's sides and wings, and his optics burnt an intense crimson. "Mm, good. Here we go-"  
  
He shifted his balance, and began to fuck Starscream's aft in earnest. Megatron, shivering and tense, rocked his hips as well, and between them Megatron and Vault found an erratic kind of rhythm. Megatron's intakes were shaky and deep, and Starscream's moans became more and more desperate and pleading. Vault bit his lip and grabbed the tops of Starscream's wings, using them as leverage to slam his hips home even harder. He knew Starscream could take such a punishing pace, knew that he loved his pleasure intense and laced with just an edge of pain. The pitch of Starscream's vocals got higher and higher, and then suddenly he was coming, screaming, clawing at the berth and at both of them. Megatron grunted and caught Starscream's wrists and held them, and the seeker writhed wildly between them, lost in the throes of his overload.  
  
Megatron gave a strangled moan and arched up off the berth. He threw his head back and pressed his optics shut, and Vault gave a low, purring moan as he watched the old mech come. He held on long enough for the both of them to collapse in boneless satiation before pulling out of Starscream's aft and crawling around to kneel by Megatron's shoulder. He grabbed the back of Starscream's helm and pulled his face close to the tip of his spike. Starscream moaned happily, and Vault rubbed his spike rapidly until he came on Starscream's face. Starscream mewled and purred, and opened his mouth to lick the silver fluid from his lips. Vault rubbed his spike against Starscream's face as the flow of transfluid slowed, and he realised with a pleasant shock of heat that Megatron was watching with warm optics. Some of Vault's come dripped onto Megatron's chest.  
  
Vault sank back onto his heels and took a deep breath. He let it out in a sigh of deep satisfaction, and then lay down beside Megatron.  
  
Megatron stroked Starscream's wings and back with one hand. With his other he gathered the drops of Vault's transfluid from his chassis on the tip of one finger. He put his finger in his mouth and thoughtfully sucked.  
  
None of them spoke. All were breathing heavily still, and the heat rising off their frames caused a shimmer in the air above the berth. Vault found Starscream's hand, and laced his fingers together with Starscream's talons. Starscream tucked his helm beneath Megatron's chin, and closed his optics with a smile. Megatron rested his hand on Starscream's back. Around them, the _Rebellion_ coasted onward, into the still of the down-shift, while within the captain's chambers the three mechs fell into peaceful sleep.


End file.
